Two Pairs of Pantsu
by TeamDTKForever888
Summary: This is yuri/yaoi? Dunno. Check it out. This summary sucks...


**A yuri between Gabbi And Gillian (sams friends).**

By Sam (revenge from that last fanfic :O)

The boys are messin with my iphone...the weirdos...anyway this is yuri/yaoi! Plz enjoy! And i am sorry for the bad spelling my friend gillian made! I just kept it there coz she might be sad that she didnt help.

Warning~if ya dont like yuri/yaoi, then DONT READ!

Disclaimer: gabbi and gillian own themselves! Sam and ej too... I dont own hikaru and kaoru too...i wish i did...waaaahhh (le me go to emo corner)

While gabu-chan's crying, let's go to the story~! (3ple Z)

(This is sams work...he sucks at writin fanfics...but coz of ma kindness, i give him a D+)

In school, Gabbi dropped her glasses, Gabbi said let me get it "Gabbi ducks down" Gillian stares under Gabbi's skirt salavating and blushing.

Gillian: Its so plump!

Gabbi: Huh?

Gillian: (Oh no she noticed!)

(Unfinished - a note by gabu-chan)

And sam doesent want to finish this cuz he's gay and plz dont show dis to him or his yaoi friends

THE END hahahaha the last part by:

3ple Z (gillians alias) sensational pop star ... Plz attend ma concert

:..:..:.:

Hello ! This is 3ple Z reporting with some awesome news 1 im having a concert near upi and there is a part two in my way ok ... This is how it starts

One day le habulous me wu-

*scene shifted

The yuri has finished well thats what yu think but after sam got his stupid wallet stolen again (courtesy of the awesome gabbi~)

the two yuri girls where talking and constantly blushing at each other while talking about the stolen wallet in their possesion

Then the topic suddenly shifted to the colors of people's pantsu

Then the teacher suddenly came ... Hey whatta bou-... I am sorry that wuz 3ple Z asking for attention ... Anyways continuing the teacher came then all students sat down sam who wuz beside gabbi noticed his wallet wuz stolen he wuz panicing in his head he didnt know what to do in sooooooo much panicment he chizzed on his pants

Then they all finally noticed his embaressement he paniced more then finally poop in his nervousness

The class laughed

Then finally Ej backed him up " dont worry dude I'll back you up "

He got the class' attention " sorry he is super sick today he is having horrible lbm cuz je ate tacos for lunch and drank a truck of laxatives and peeing juice "... Said Ej

Plus the chizz part was real...he actually chizzed today at school. I dunno if he pooped...(gabu-chan wrote this)

Anywho's he wuz soooo happy they both blushed so as gabbi and gillian later after school the three girls gabbi kay and gillian where in the girls bathroom arranging a super sleepover party meanwhile the two boys sam and ej where discussing about poop and junk

Later on said "thanks for saving me back there . Without you i would've been laughed at and be dead soo ughh... Thanks for the ... Help " blushed sam " ohh its ok n...no prob " said ej they stared at each others eyes getting closer to each others stare

... Butt. And yes, this is yaoi in disguise.

Later on the party plan "hmm what should be the venue " said gabu-chan " mmmm i know we should go to a spa or a hotel " said gillian " mmm... hmmmm... Thats a great idea lets do it on friday or saturday " said kay ... Then we noticed two guys sticking their heads out.

Gabbi glared at the the heads. "Guys, I know you're there. Get out here and face us like a man!" Gillian said. "Yeah!" Kay said. The dudes step out and it was EJ and Sam. Gabbi smirked.

"Hiiiiii, Riku~!" Gabbi said deviously. Sam narrowed his eyes on her. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He shouted. Gabbi jist laughed.

"You guys are going on a party?" EJ asked. "Yep!" Gillian said. "And we're (blush attack on sam) not invited?" Sam asked. The girls nodded their heads. "Why not?" The guys said in perfect unison. Gabbi's eyes widened. "Perfect...unison. Just like Hikaru and Kaoru!" She said.

" ok you pervs why in the girls bathroom if bascally one of you is a girl " said gillian sam and ej blushed like crazy reder than a tomato " uhhh huh " smirked kay . The two gays looked at each other with style

Later on while the girls went home the guys kept talking about their feelings when sam accidentally said something about his feeling for ej.

"I-I- i-it's not what it looks like, EJ!" Sam said blushing like wildfire! EJ blushed too but then smirked with the blush gone. "Oh really?" EJ said. Sam nodded his head nervously. "...you don't love me? But I loved you too...rejected. It feels like hot fudge in my pants." EJ said, fake crying.

Sam went in a frenzy! "I-I-I- you w-what?! I-I t-thought I w-was g-gay.." He franticly said. "And you are." EJ smirked. "Ahh! W-well, m-maybe I-I am...s-so, YOU accept y-your gayness?" EJ merely nodded. "Yeah. Boobs aren't really my thing." Sam blushed 50 shades of red. Then it disappeared and a smirk came on the boy's face. "You said you weren't gay! I always said you were gay but you kept denying! So you were in denial! I knew it!" Sam said triumphantly. EJ smiled. He loved Sam...he was always boasting and whatnot. That's why he liked him. EJ chuckled. Sam was confused now. "Uhh, so does this mean we're a couple now?" EJ smirked. "Yeah. Want me to take your innocence? Even though you aren't innocent..." He said suddenly. Sam blushed again. "W-what?! N-no! M-maybe s-some o-other time...when w-we a-are o-older..." Sam stated fiddling with his fingers. EJ's smirk went wider. Then, he laughed. Sam glared at EJ, still blushing.

"S-STOP I-IT, Y-YOU G-GAY!"

The End

This is made with my best friend, Gillian. And this is still dedicated to Sam and EJ...i'm still shippin' you guys! Hahahaha! They'll get me for this when they see this...

And the fudge, sam?! That doesnt even make any sense!


End file.
